M&M's Save the Day Again
by Ms Trillbatin
Summary: Missing Bender's scene


Missing Scene from Bender's

_A/N- I've had this a while and i was geting too upset reading IMToD stories coz of the 'thing' that happens at the end (just in case any of you haven't seen it), so i decided to post some other stories. Also i know this has been done a hundred times before, and by much better writers than myself, but what can i say? I just enjoy the episode and i enjoy writing about it!_

"You so would come and get me, anyway." Sam continued,

"No way, I'd leave your ass with Hannibal and friends." Sam grinned,

"Oh. I see. I get it now." Dean didn't miss the subtle inference of something,

"What? Come on Geek boy, if you've got something to say, spit it out."

"You're just scared of that 10-year-old girl."

"She was 8!" Dean spat, and Sam chuckled, "And i'm not scared of her, i just don't fight girls, so what was i supposed to do?" Suddenly Sam tripped and landed in the mud. Dean sniggered,

"You Ok?" Slowly Sam pushed himself up, but his arms shook. Dean instantly switched to big brother mode and became concerned. He frowned, "Are you really Ok? Sam?" Sam was walking now, grimacing as he took unsteady steps, soon though his feet were back in a steady rhythm. Dean took a few quick steps until he was back walking by his brother's side.

"I'm Ok, Dean. Really. I'm just tired." Sam said earnestly, as Dean continued to stare at him. But the older Winchester did not miss the shakes he was trying to hide, or the bags under his eyes.

"Ok, if you say so." Dean knew Sam was even more stubborn than he was, so he decided to wait until the best moment to force Sam to rest. It wasn't as if Dean could do anything about it anyway. They could stop and rest if Sam would let them, but it was wet and cold and there was no food or water.

It didn't take long for Sam to fall again. This time Dean cought him and he simply landed on his knees,

"Dude, what's the matter with you? Did they even feed you?" Sam shook his head, "No. They gave me water, but...no food." He tried to climb to his feet, pulling himself up using his brother.

"You haven't eaten in WELL over 48 hours? Sam, why didn't you tell me?" Sam smiled at his brother and raised his eyebrows,

"And what exactly would you have done?" Dean shrugged,

"I dunno..."

"Well there you go then..." Dean was still pissed at those damn hillbillies and now he was even more angry,

"I can't believe this! You could have died!" Sam frowned,

"Dean calm down, I'm just a bit shaky and a bit tired. It's nothing to phone home about."

"Yeah, well you're a Winchester, and a doubly stubborn one at that, so you'll forgive me if i don't times your complaint by ten, ok?" Sam chuckled,

"You are such a mother hen." Dean shoved his brother, just gently as a warning, but he staggered and couldn't manage to pull his tired feet out from under him quick enough to keep his footing. He landed with a thump on the muddy ground,

"Dean!" he growled from the floor, "You asshole!" Dean leaned forward and hauled his brother to his feet,

"You Ok? Sorry Sammy."

"Whatever" Sam murmered wearily, "I just can't be bothered..." hs eyes were drooping and Dean put out a hand to hold him. Normally Sam would have shrugged him off and it worried him that his little brother either didn't care, didn't notice or even worse was acknowledging he needed help.

"We've got to get you to a motel, where you can eat and sleep." Sam nodded but made no effort to continue walking.

"Dean, I'm too tired, can't we just sleep here?" Sam had now sunk to the ground and was already leaning back to simply lie there in the middle of the mud track road.

"No! Sammy you can't sleep there. Look, wait!" Dean had a lightbulb moment, Sam sat up at his brother's tone. Dean dug round in the pockets of his leather jacket, until his hand hit a crinkling bit of plastic. He smiled to himself and pulled out the bag with a flourish, "Peanut butter M&M's!" he cried. Sam smiled tiredly, but took the bag quickly when Dean held them out to him. There weren't many left, but there were enough. Sam finished them off pretty quickly, awakening his tired stomach and giving it the 'nutrition' it craved.

"Well," Sam said, looking a lot more alert. The shaking had stopped too, "They were the most delicious M&M's I've ever had."

"They are, aren't...wait...'were'? You've eaten them _all!_" Dean gasped, snatching the empty bag from his brother. Sam grinned and got to his feet,

"Hey man, would you deny me M&M's, if you knew it would give me my health back?" Dean glowered at him,

"You'll lose it again if you're not careful, bitch." Sam chuckled at his brother's anger. Secretly though, Dean was fine with everything (except perhaps those hillbillies and a few other things that lurked in the dark) if Sammy could last a few more miles back to the motel.

"That's right," Dean muttered, too quiet for Sam to hear properly, "M&M's save the day again..."

"What was that?" Sam asked his brother,

"I said, you're such a dick!" Dean said loudly, and recieved a light punch on the shoulder for his trouble.


End file.
